


Let's be Monsters Together

by Adurna_Sandburg



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Again, Body Horror, Gen, Heavy Angst, Inspired by another Story, not related to my other work, random plot bunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adurna_Sandburg/pseuds/Adurna_Sandburg
Summary: Henry stayed at the studio longer than he should have. Joey made sure he regretted it.





	Let's be Monsters Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DigiArt_Studios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiArt_Studios/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Friends Forever // Spoilers!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852004) by [DigiArt_Studios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiArt_Studios/pseuds/DigiArt_Studios). 



> So here is an idea I decided to turn into a one shot the other day after reading Friends Forever // Spoilers! by DigiArt_Studios. Highly suggest checking it out. It's a really neat read.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Bendy and the Ink Machine characters. They are owned by the amazing Kindly Beast.

“Ya know Henry, I almost let you go. I almost let you leave. But…then I thought to myself, why not make you an example. To show the studio what happens when you cross Joey Drew.”

Henry's only reply was a muffled groan through his gag. Joey smirked at his response before continuing.

“I am not the kind of person who likes to repeat themselves, but this was too good of an idea to pass up.”

Henry's eyes widened as Joey held up something. He made his thoughts known rather noisily through the cloth.

“I think it's a good look on you. Of course, I might add a few other things, but this will be the first thing everyone sees and remembers.”

“You're a monster!” shouted Henry making sure he was heard.

“Oh Henry, I have never been a monster and never will be. You on the other hand? Well, when I'm done with you, you will be.”

Henry jerked against his restraints one last time before cursing at Joey. Joey cackled.

“See you on the other side Henry. You're going to look stunning.”

He only had enough time to look up at the ink machine spigot above him before ink flooded his vision. It managed to fill every one of his orifices.

He smelt it, tasted it, saw it, and heard it all at the same time. It was horrifying. Soon his mind faded into stygian darkness as black as the ink that covered him.

 

When Henry awoke, everything was different. His senses felt skewed, his body numb and cold, and his mind muddled. He tried moving his arms and legs, but some of them felt heavier than others. His vision was rather blurry too.

“Ah, awake are we? Nice to see all my efforts didn't go to waste! You know I didn't squander a single part either. Everything was used.”

Henry turned his head towards Joey's voice. A hazy outline of him was visible.

“I also know just where to put you. You can join Polk on level 14. You’ll fit right in. Honestly, you two could even bond over a thing or two.”

Joey laughed at his statement.

“What?” Henry managed to croak out though his voice had a strange echoey tone.

“I’m taking you some place that you will feel more at home at Henry. Somewhere I know you will enjoy!”

Henry felt himself dragged off of a surface and fell to the floor with a clunk. Joey dragged him to the elevator and punched the right buttons.The ride down passed quickly with Henry still feeling like he was underwater and Joey whistling a merry tune.

The doors eventually opened and Joey dragged Henry out of the elevator and down the stairs. He was unceremoniously thrown into the ink at the end of them.

“Ta ta Henry. I hope you enjoy your stay 'cause you're going to be here for a while. Enough of that though, I got a date with an angel.”

He grinned and left, climbing the stairs and ascending through the elevator to cause more pain and mischief.

 

Henry lay in the ink for what seemed like hours as his mind and senses finally cleared. He was still cold and a lot of his body was still numb, but he could move now.

He managed to lift himself up before taking in his surroundings with his cleared eyesight. The room he was in was massive and filled with ink from top to bottom. The lighting was also rather dim.

It was still bright enough though for Henry to see his reflection. The monstrosity he saw in the ink looked nothing like himself or at least how he knew he looked.

Joey had taken Bertrum's animatronic Bendy and combined him with it. It's head was his head. It's limbs were his except for one of his arms. Even his torso had bits of machinery amid the ink that seemed to make up his body now.

He stumbled back at the sight and let out a distressed wail. He couldn't look like this, shouldn't look like this. Henry's noise attracted the attention of the other inky being in the room.

 

Norman had been wandering this floor for what seemed like ages. Long enough to make a man go mad, but he surprisingly wasn't there yet. Sure, things were sometimes a little hard to remember, but he was doing pretty well so far.

Joey had caught him poking around one day where he really shouldn't have and decided to make him pay for it. In a bitter twist of irony, Norman had become the projector headed monster known as the Projectionist. Just like his old job title.

He often wondered who took care of the projectors now. Probably Wally. He always got roped into helping with the other departments. He could have sworn he had seen him animating one time.

Norman was currently watching one of the ever repeating clips from a Bendy cartoon bored as ever and still pissed at Joey for doing this to him. He had a wife and daughter back at home who would be missing him.

He knew his wife would find a way to deal with the sudden lack of income with his disappearance, she was smart like that. She would try to not cry in front of their daughter and she would hug her and tell her it was all right and…Norman realized he was crying or at least the equivalent of it in his current body as ink leaked from his lense. Gosh he missed them. Not a day went by without him thinking about them.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the elevator descending. He heard the doors open and footsteps before something was thrown into the ink. Whoever it was headed back to the elevator and back upstairs.

It was quiet, deadly quiet so Norman stayed put just in case. He was wondering what had been put into the ink down here. His question was answered through a terrified wail.

He carefully got up and lowered the brightness of his light. He made his way out of the maze he liked to hang out in and looked across the room to see what had made the noise. The sight of it made him pause for a moment.

 

Henry lamented his fate as held his metal head in his hands. A clank was heard as it made contact with his metal arm. The worst part was the fact that the head had part of the face plate ripped off displaying the speaker and circuitry beneath it making the look all the more frightening.

He had finally had enough of dealing with Joey and his silver tongue. All he ever had were ideas; he used and manipulated people to make them come to life. He would work them to the bone and pay them back with scraps or not at all. Yet he would win them back with his hollow words and empty promises.

Henry had finally had enough and told Joey he was leaving. Joey hadn't liked that. Next thing he knew, he was conked out and then trussed up and gagged under the ink machine. Needless to say, Joey had not taken his resignation well.

He had honestly already stayed longer than he should have, several other people had already started leaving like Norman and Thomas. He had thought it had been time too. Instead, he looked like _this_ and was probably going to never see Linda again.

A bright light at the edges of his vision drew him out of his thoughts and caused him to look up. He caught sight of the Projectionist.

 

Norman watched the creature raise its head. He hoped that whoever that was that they were still sane. He didn't want to have to hurt anyone. The butcher gang rejects though just wouldn't leave him alone. He growled at the thought.

Might as well get this over with. He walked towards them as slowly as possible watching them the entire time. They watched him in return. He stopped a few feet from them ready to fight or run if needed.

“Hello?” Norman asked as his staticy voice sounded through the speaker on his chest.

The other figure managed to look surprised for a moment before seemingly reaching a moment of recognition.

“Norman?” an echoey voice answered back.

It sounded too familiar.

“Henry?”

He was stunned. What the heck had Joey done to Henry. The poor man looked like he been ripped apart and sewn back together again using animatronic parts.

Henry unexpectedly dashed forwards and hugged Norman tightly. He started sobbing as Norman stiffened at first before relaxing and accepting the hug. He even drew his arms around the inky man. They stood there for a while in their silent embrace. They eventually separated.

“Are you okay Henry?”

“Overall…not really. For now, yea…Joey got you too eh?”

“Yea, saw something that I shouldn't have according to him and paid the price for it. You?”

“Tried to leave because I finally had enough of him. He didn't like that. I thought you had left…instead you're down here. Makes me wonder if the others ever truly left.”

“I don't know. I like to think the other's made it out, but with Joey…it's hard to say.”

“So, do you want to punch him first next time we see him or do you want me to?”

“How about we do it at the same time before giving him a good old kick to where the sun don't shine?”

“That is a wonderful idea.”

Their conversation lapsed into silence.

“Have you ever tried to leave?”

“Yea, took the elevator up one time and went all the way to the exit. When I tried to get through though, I only took a few steps before some force pulled me back into the studio. Tried again several other times, never worked. I eventually realized even if I did leave, there would be nowhere for me to go.”

“Sure there is, your wife and daughter would have welcomed you back with open arms.”

“Oh I wish Henry, but looking like this? Heck, no offense, but you look even worse than me. We both know that anyone outside would just find us to be some kind of revolting ink creature and kill us before we ever got home.”

Henry hung his head at the reminder with a little creak. Silence followed again.

“So what now?”

“We wait.”

“For what?”

“Someone else to join us in this hell, for Joey to come back, for a savior…for death…”

Henry looked thoughtful for a moment somehow.

“Well at least we can wait together.”

Norman would have smiled at that if he could've.

“Come on, I still need to show you around the place.”

With that, Norman headed back towards the maze with Henry trailing behind.

 

A while later, two recordings would be added to the room. One for each inky creature that roamed the halls of that floor. One wouldn't be able to tell you who they once were unless you listened to them.

Both of their respective fates were truly ironic, one man getting too deep in his work and the other looking like his own creation.

Years later, someone would visit them and be paralyzed at the sight of what had happened to them, but might kill one of them anyways. And as the sound of gunshots would echo off the walls, the other would do his best to avenge his fallen brother.


End file.
